Many ice cube making devices exist on the market today. Among these are Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,543, Koeneman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,081, Ohashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,261, Gallo U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,944, and D. C. Smith et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,974 to D. C. Smith et al. All of these inventions are related in some way to the production of ice, ice cubes, or ice chips. The closest in nature to the present invention is Fischer U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,543, which discloses an ice maker. Although Fischer's invention appears to function similarly to the present invention, the present invention possesses distinct advantages over the prior art which will be pointed out in more particularity later.
Thus, there is presently a need for the novel features possessed by the present invention.